Insomnia
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: (Tumblr Prompt Ficlet) Revan is having trouble quieting his thoughts before sleeping, and unintentionally rouses his wife from slumber. m!Avatar/Sumia


Insomnia – A m!Avatar/Sumia Ficlet

It hadn't been easy getting used to the quiet that came after the war. It was almost an uneasy quiet. And mundane tasks seemed rather strange. Well, maybe they were strange to Revan, anyway. But, he was part of Ylisse's nobility now, and that meant taking up the mantle of his wife's family. It was a change of pace, a change of scenery…a change of everything, quite frankly. He even started wearing more nobleman-appropriate attire, something Sumia insisting he looked good in.

He felt soft strands of Sumia's hair brush against his arm as he laid in bed, finding sleep a difficult thing to obtain. The sky was dark, with the stars offers little light to filter into the bedroom. He realized he was pulling the sheets closer to himself and off of his wife, and quickly spread them back out so they were even again. When his sleeping wife still shivered, he inched closer to her, their foreheads meeting gently.

Revan closed his eyes, but his mind was still filled with noise. He never would have imagined himself in a life like this. But, what need was there of a tactician during peacetime? Sure, his friend Chrom still sought advice from time to time. But, for the most part, his services were not as much of an immediate need.

He turned around so he was facing away from his wife, opening his eyes and squinting, at the sudden view of the moon from the nearby window. The light danced on his skin and long threads of his celadon hair.

Was he doing everything right? So far, things were going well enough. Sumia's family seemed to respect him well enough for his efforts in the war, and because of the bond he and Sumia shared. But, they seemed wary of him. Then again, he was an unknown even to himself. He still couldn't even remember his life before the day he met Chrom in that field. Honestly, they had just reason to be guarded.

He sat up, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. He couldn't seem to quiet the concerns he had tonight. Perhaps it was because he had insisted on putting them off for so long.

He felt some shifting from beside him, causing him to absentmindedly glance in Sumia's direction.

"…Revan?"

Sumia's voice was barely a whisper, and her soft eyes fluttered open. The ashen brunette groggily pushed herself up, supporting herself on her palms.

"Is everything alright?"

Revan looked away.

"I…don't worry about me, Sumia. It's just a bit of Insomnia. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

His wife adjusted herself to sit up and placed her hand over his.

"No, no, it's alright…"

She thought for a moment.

"You know, I noticed that you didn't read your book before you went to bed like you usually do," she said quietly.

"That's true…I guess I didn't…"

"And you haven't been smiling as much…I…I'm wondering if something's been bothering you."

Revan rested his cheek in his hand.

"Honestly, I think I'm just restless. I'm still…getting used to having a normal life. Assuming I didn't have one before and I've just forgotten."

Sumia frowned.

"It bothers you that you can't remember, doesn't it?"

"No…"

He paused.

"Maybe. I guess I just feel out of place. I don't know if I'm living my life how I'm supposed to be…I mean…if I'm doing it right…I don't know if that sounds strange or not…"

"I don't think it's about doing it right. Not all things in life require a tactical approach…or maybe it just isn't the most helpful way to look at things."

Revan chuckled.

"Perhaps. Although, I honestly feel more like I'm stumbling along at this point."

Sumia flushed.

"Oh…I didn't know you felt that way. I…guess your stumbling is a little less literal than mine."

Revan shook his head.

"But you get back up every time, and you keep going."

Revan stroked his wife's hand absentmindedly as he pondered.

"But the question is what direction to take."

Sumia yawned softly.

"Maybe…maybe this is a discussion best left until the morning."

"But, what about not being able to sleep?"

Revan sighed.

"Honestly, I think things should be allowed to run their course, I think my mind will quiet down eventually."

Revan withdrew under the covers. Sumia wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, maybe I could help by staying awake with you."

Revan unlocked his wife's hands so he could turn around to face her. He pulled her in, kissing her softly.

"That's very sweet of you, but I don't want you losing sleeping over me, okay?"

Sumia buried her face in the crook his neck.

"Well, I don't want you to go without sleeping either," she mumbled into his shoulder.

The tactician planted another kiss on his wife's head and smiled dreamily.

"But, if you go without…I'll just stay up…and fuss…over…"

Revan felt his eyelids suddenly getting heavy. He was out in a moment's passing, allowing Sumia peace of mind that her husband's worries were quieted enough that he might rest. She closed her eyes and snuggling his sleeping form, finding the warmth something helpful in lulling her into her own peaceful slumber.


End file.
